The recent proliferation of software for the manipulation and enhancement of digitized images has provided an invaluable and relatively inexpensive tool for graphics montage artists to generate impressive graphics montage designs. Frequently, such montages create an overall artistic effect through the merging, overlapping and careful placement of multiple images. Libraries of computerized images are also valuable resources from which graphics montage artists and designers may obtain high quality images for use in their montage designs.
Unfortunately, however, the process of creating unique and artistic montages can be a daunting task, requiring skill, creativity and, most often, a substantial amount of time. Suitable images need to be selected and then arranged in a complementary fashion to achieve the desired result. For both beginner and seasoned graphics montage designers alike, the process can be an immensely frustrating and time consuming one, as a designer may try numerous combinations and permutations of images before a satisfactory montage is achieved.
There is accordingly a need for systems and methods which make it easier and more efficient for graphics montage artists to generate graphics montage designs.